


The Lake

by AngelandCollins



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dark One Shot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelandCollins/pseuds/AngelandCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another old one I wrote after a Math exam</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

I breathe in deeply. The smell of the fresh water lake fills me with joys. I have always loved the Lake. I sit on my favourite rock, my bare feet splashing in the water happily. I turn my face up to the sun, enjoying the warmth. A slight breeze plays and ruffles my hair like an old friend. I’m so happy at the moment that I have forgotten what time my Mommy told me to be back, and the mean girls at school, and homework I still have to do and I even stop wondering when and if Daddy is coming home from the war. That is why I love the Lake. It takes me away from reality for a little bit. Suddenly, a reed cracks behind me. I turn and see a big stranger standing behind me, a crazy look in his eyes.

“Hello.” I say sweetly, the Lake making me feel relaxed even though I don’t know the man. “Do you need some help? Are you lost?” The stranger shakes his head, still staring at me. A few minutes pass in silence. He is starting to frighten me. So, I stand up to leave. In two seconds flat, he pulls a knife out of his belt and pins me to the ground, his shins keeping my arms at my sides. With a big grin, he pulls my right arm out from under him. He stretches it, keeping all the skin exposed, but not letting me move it. My mind is consumed with fear and my screams are stuck in my throat. He takes his knife and slowly starts carving something on my arm. The pain is blinding. I cry out, it hurts so much. But I can't do anything else. My mind is numb to everything, except the stinging fire engulfing my arm. I find my voice and cry and scream. But, it's useless. Once he was done carving, he looks me in the eyes and grins even wider, like a maniac. He plunges his knife into my heart and twists it… twice. He then picks me up and throws me into the Lake.

 

A week later, the police found my body. Gosh, I was a sight. I looked so pale I was almost blue. My eyes were closed, but my mouth had the hint of a smile. The wound at my heart was till there though no more blood came through. On my arm, as clear as day, were the words ‘INNOCENCE IS DEATH.’ My Mommy and Daddy were weeping and the police started an investigation. I just laughed. My killer was wrong. I still have my innocence. It doesn't end with death. I’m free. I will always be the same age as I was when I died. I’m free to be an 8 year old forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last work I'm posting for today :)


End file.
